


The Goddess and the Explorer

by FiliaSnowe



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Explorers (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amaterasu adopts fem!Explorer, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Eidolon - human bonding, Eidolons, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: After having chance meetings with a certain Explorer and hearing her life story, the Eidolon Amaterasu can't help but feel a motherly attachment to this particular human. (Motherly!Amaterasu and Fem!Explorer OC platonic relationship)
Relationships: Amaterasu & Orignal Female Character(s)





	The Goddess and the Explorer

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write one-shot of my oc Ryumi bonding with Amaterasu/Surama since she's the only Eidolon who talks with the player's Avatar regardless of gender as there aren't any fanfics of Final Fantasy Explorers out there. I spent months working on this and felt whether or not I should add more or post it as is so I hope you guys enjoy. I didn't finish the game but this is what I got so far.

The Eidolon Amaterasu, under the guise of a human woman named Surama noticed a shift in the air at the Hibat Foothills. She saw an airship fly in from the eastern sky above the Leggi Plains and thought nothing out of the ordinary until Amaterasu watched a somewhat enraged Bahamut follow not too far behind. Apparently, the airship was heading towards the Grand Crystal but was attacked by the King of Dragons and made an emergency landing. Stepping out of the ship was what appeared to be a girl, eighteen years of age with shoulder-length raven black hair, pale skin and eyes blue and deep as the sea itself. Bahamut landed not too far from the girl's location with a loud thud, spreading his wings wide and roaring a battle cry that could be heard for miles around. Amaterasu couldn't tell if the human would run or stupidly try challenging the King of Dragons(bless her brave heart) but had telepathically urged her to run after choosing the latter. 

_"...Run... ...You must escape that place... ...You there, in the cave, along the wall... ...You must escape that place... ...That is Bahamut...and you are no match for him..."_

Realizing that the human's sword had no hope of piercing his scales she sprinted out of the cave as fast as her legs could carry her, never looking back to see if Bahamut had followed her out or not. Once outside she skidded to a stop to catch her breath, only to meet someone dressed in traditional Japanese-styled clothing waiting for her.

"...That was a close one," Amaterasu spoke in a deep but feminine voice as the girl now stood straight to look at her. "Your attacker was none other than Bahamut, Eidolon who rules the skies. As long as he remains, you cannot approach the Grand Crystal from above. There is a town just ahead. Go there now. And please, take care."

As she turned around to walk away the adventurer reached out to stop her, "Wait! Before you go, may I have your name please? My name's Ryumi."

Turning around Amaterasu faced Ryumi, curious as to why this girl wanted to know her name who just nearly lost her neck to the King of Dragons. "...My name? I am Surama. Perhaps we will meet again. Until then: farewell, Ryumi." 

She went on her way before watching Ryumi head to the town of Libertas. Though "Surama" was not her true name, Ryumi would eventually and inevitably find out soon. Bahamut landed on a cliffside not too far from her, somewhat angry that Amaterasu let Ryumi go.

"You let her get away, Amaterasu!" the King of Dragons bellowed, "Why?! That human girl was after the Grand Crystal!"

Amaterasu folded her arms, "She was no match for you, Bahamut, and had she continued fighting you'd have surely killed her."

"You do realize what humans will do if they gather crystals around here they will ultimately destroy the planet. It's our duty to make sure that it never happens."

"I have not forgotten, but I will keep watch over her to ensure that she doesn't stray down that very path."

"Fine, do whatever you want, she's YOUR responsibility after all," Bahamut snorted before taking off into the sky, leaving the other Eidolon to her own devices.

Amaterasu appeared in Libertas sometime after Ryumi did, eventually standing on the bridge overlooking the town while watching the people go about their business. The Eidolon had used her disguise to observe and communicate with the townsfolk here, especially one person who was well versed in the study of eidolons. The girl did stop to talk to her after passing the exams to be a certified Explorer and completing a few quests along the way. It was after the ravenette came back from one of her personal expeditions that she got to speak to the Eidolon. A small smile graced Ryumi's lips as she greeted the ivoryette. 

"Hi, Surama."

"We meet again, Ryumi... though under somewhat different circumstances. I see. You have defeated Ifrit and will take on more Eidolons..."

"You knew about that?"

"Word travels fast around here like a wildfire so of course I would be well informed of the goings-on around Amostra," Amaterasu spoke while the Explorer made a small "Oh" sound before continuing. "But Eidolons are immortal beings. You may defeat them, but they will always return. And you would still risk your life to fight them? All to obtain crystals?"

The ravenette gave a determined nod at the question, azure eyes fierce and face as serious as can be. She apparently knew what she was getting into when she signed up to be an Explorer, this even meant putting her life on the line to complete her mission even if Ryumi'd have to fight an Eidolon or three. Amaterasu couldn't help but admire this human girl's bravery and determination, as long as she didn't recklessly throw away her life over some crystals.

"I'll be careful Surama, I promise. Even if I manage to come back with bruises and scrapes, I'll make it back alive in one piece."

"I see. So that is an Explorer," the woman said quietly to herself. "But I have come to inform you that if you should fight Ramuh, beware his lightning. Also known as the Thunder Sage, his Judgement Bolt lays low to any who would oppose him. Human lives are so very limited. Be careful."

Nodding and turning on her heel, Ryumi gave a small wave, walking down the steps to the quest desk to take on the Eidolon's request to challenge Ramuh. She made sure to pack extra supplies before heading to the Dell'atoni Bluffs. True to her word, she came back in one piece although her sword arm was a little sore, it will be better in a few days' time. Slowly but surely Amaterasu was feeling a bit attached to the ravenette. Sure the girl was a rookie but given some time, she'd be one of the best Explorers on Amostra if she didn't die first that is.

**_~{*****}~_ **

It was on one of these outings that Amaterasu and Ryumi had gotten to know one another better enough to develop a somewhat mother-daughter-relationship. Ryumi had affectionately called Amaterasu, Ama, and the Eidolon had given her pet names such as Dove amongst others to show her motherly side to the young woman. They were sitting on a cliff above a river on the Leggi Plains, talking as usual when Ryumi decided to let Amaterasu know about her backstory. It was tragic to say the least which had triggered some painful memories for the raven haired Explorer that left her in tears.

Years before arriving on Amostra, Ryumi had lived with her parents on the mainland until she was 8. A plague had swept through her village, killing some of its population including her parents and any others unlucky enough to catch the deadly disease. She was eventually found and raised by her uncle in another village until tragedy struck once more, he was murdered in cold blood by a couple of bandits hoping to find any valuables he had owned. Orphaned, alone and nothing to her name, Ryumi had left sometime after her 18th birthday to look for work. It was then that when she heard about Exploring that Ryumi wanted to try her hand at it and thus, she came to Amostra to do so.

Hearing the girl bare her heart out struck a chord within Amaterasu, she couldn't believe that Ryumi had gone through so much pain and hardship before coming here. Amaterasu wiped away any stray tears that spilled from those deep blue eyes then swiftly pulled the ravenette into a hug, making a silent vow to always protect and watch over her. She didn't care that her shirt was stained with Ryumi's tears. Although she was caught off guard by the sudden embrace the Explorer leaned into the woman's touch, a gentle warmth enveloping her very being and calming her down.

"Ryumi, my sweet child under Heaven's sky," the Eidolon spoke soothingly, rubbing circles into Ryumi's back. "You have endured so much pain and hardship to get where you are now, but you needn't suffer anymore as you now have me and the others back in Libertas. Now, I must tell you this and only you, my dear. No one else is allowed to know who I am but you, but promise me that you mustn't tell a soul."

Ryumi looked up at her with somewhat confused eyes, red and puffy from crying but also curious as to what the ivoryette had to say then nodded which made her smile. "S-Sure, your secret's safe with me, Ama."

"Very well then, my true identity is that of the Eidolon Amaterasu. Since ancient times we Eidolons were created with the purpose of protecting the crystals as they hold the very essence of the planet itself, and by overusing them will inevitably destroy it. I took this form to observe you and the other humans, but never in my wildest dreams that I would grow attached to one such as yourself. After hearing your story, I vowed that I would watch over you and keep you safe should the need arise. I feel that eventually we may cross swords in the near future, and should that come to pass do not hold back, Ryumi. Fight me as if you intend to kill."

Deep blue orbs widened in surprise at crimson ones, "Ama? I-I couldn't possibly raise my blade against you. Even though we haven't known each other for very long, you were like something of a big sister or mother to me despite being an Eidolon. I just couldn't bear the thought hurting you, you've been kind to me."

"Silly girl, did you forget that we Eidolons are immortal?" Amaterasu chuckled quietly, ruffling Ryumi's ebony tresses. "Even if you were to strike me down, I cannot truly die. I would simply enter a state of hibernation until I have regained full strength. The same applies to the others as well. Our hibernation periods can vary from either a few days to weeks or months but never years."

Feeling somewhat embarrassed, Ryumi buried her face into the older woman's side to hide the blush blossoming on her cheeks. Fear crawled its way into the pit of the Explorer's stomach, a wave of nervousness made her heart shake at the thought. She tried not to feel afraid but Ryumi couldn't help it. When fighting Bahamut for the first time, she felt scared that she was never going to see the light of day again in that cave if Amaterasu didn't warn her in time. Even as she went against Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh and Leviathan, the 18-year-old had felt fear but steeled her nerves in order to carry out her mission.

But this fear was different as she was scared that she really might die at the hands of the one Eidolon who had been her friend the entire time Ryumi knew her. Ryumi had never seen Amaterasu's true form but it had left an effect on her. The ravenette wanted to cry again but willed herself not to. As if sensing her fear, Amaterasu held the girl tighter in her arms while trying to console her.

"Don't worry, dear, I will be back before you know it. Wait for me, Ryumi."

_**~{*****}~** _

A few weeks later, the two met on the wrecked Donnyglen airship past the Evanta Lavapath. Ryumi's face was damp with sweat and smudged with soot, her clothes were also dirty and had stuck to her from the heat. A determined but serious look crossed her features as she stared at Amaterasu. The Explorer knew deep down she didn't want to do this but HAD to defeat her to complete her mission. Ryumi also had a few cuts, scrapes and burns on her body, indicating that the girl had fought her way through to get here, her light panting also showed that she spent some of her own energy too. Her monsters which consisted of a coeurl, land turtle and cactuar weren't in too bad shape either.

"So, you've come, Ryumi," the Eidolon spoke in her Surama guise. "I knew this day would inevitably come. I hope that you are ready and had come prepared."

A nod, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Very well then I shall show you my true form, but before we begin," Before Amaterasu transformed she lifted her hand and a white light enveloped Ryumi, healing her injuries and her monsters. "I have healed you and your companions' wounds and restored your lost vitality. As I have said before do not hold back, fight with the intent to kill. Now, steel yourself and face me!"

Amaterasu floated into the air, surrounded in a flash of brilliant white light. In place of her once human form was a gigantic robed beast with a lupinelike face, an array of seven swords with a flame pattern fanned out behind her back. Two mirrors appeared between the swords as well as four mitamas on the Donnyglen's deck. Ryumi looked on in awe which caught the Eidolon off guard. She probably thought that Ryumi would find her hideous instead and flee in terror, but not at all as Amaterasu was beautiful in both forms to the young woman so there was no reason to hide.

"Are you not afraid or repulsed by my form?" Amaterasu curiously asked while feeling a little worried, only for the ravenette to shake her head.

"Nope, not at all! You're still you regardless of which form you take, Ama. I don't care if you look different, it's what's inside that counts more."

The Eidolon smiled at this, her worry and doubts dispelled after that statement. Her favorite human didn't care about looks which made her glad. In fact, it made Amaterasu love her even more, so much more that she wanted to hug the Explorer for accepting her for who she was rather what she looked like.

_"I... Thank you, Ryumi. We should talk more after this."_

_"Okay, Ama, I'll wait till after you've recovered."_

They both nodded then focused themselves for the battle ahead. After casting the necessary buffs like Protect, Shell, Haste and Regen, Ryumi drew her sword and jumped on her coeurl's back, charging at the Eidolon while she instructed the land turtle and cactuar to attack the mitamas. Smart thinking on her part since leaving them alone would have been bad news for the ravenette and her pet monsters if nothing was done about them. Once the mitamas were down(only temporarily), the only other problem to watch out for was the swords besides Amaterasu herself. The swords moved around the deck, tracking their foes like heat-seeking missiles then striking at the most opportune moment. Ryumi had to steer the coeurl away from the blades, otherwise they both would have been struck. Jumping off her makeshift steed, she directed her monsters to attack the swords while the Explorer fought with her surrogate mother figure.

The sound of metal on metal rang in the air as human, monsters and Eidolon fought on the wrecked airship, evening sunlight glinting off the blades and mirrors. Ryumi alternated between blocking, dodging and attacking, even countering Amaterasu's blows. The Eidolon smiled, although she was testing the girl she hadn't felt this exhilarated since the last time she fought a human. The rush of battle was getting to her, she and Ryumi both knew it, adrenaline roaring through their veins.

"I haven't had a battle this exhilarating since the last time I fought another human many moons before you, dear. I'm sure you feel the same way too, yes?"

"Yeah," the Explorer nodded, "it's been a while since I had a good fight myself."

Then the two crossed swords again on top of the Donnyglen and resumed their battle.

**_~{*****}~_ **

"You did excellently... against me, dove," Amaterasu panted as she lay on the ground, exhausted from the battle. Her opponent was tired too, even more than she was before showing up.

"I hope I.... didn't hit you too hard, Ama, I'm sorry.... if I did."

"Water under the bridge, Ryumi. I must say, you've trained yourself well to put a lot of power behind those strikes of yours."

Ryumi knelt down next her, "I... I couldn't slack on my training, it would've been a disservice to not hold back like you wanted me to."

"Very true indeed," the Eidolon of Earth chuckled, "I am glad that you fought me with the intent to kill as I've instructed you to, but now I cannot stay awake. It is time for me to hibernate so that I may regain my strength until next we meet, my child. I hope that one day you will find a path where humanity can truly prosper with destroying the planet."

At this Amaterasu's body began to glow until it disappeared in a thick pillar of light, the same light that enveloped the other Eidolons after they were defeated. A few seconds later the light vanished, leaving the dark haired Explorer and her monsters on the ship with a piece of magicite to mark the battle. She tucked the magicite in her pocket before checking up on her monsters, inspecting them for wounds and making sure they weren't seriously injured, casting Curaga/Renew if they did get hurt then left the Donnyglen back to Libertas.

**_~{*****}~_ **

It wasn't until 2-3 months later, that Ryumi heard that her beloved Eidolon had reawakened, but the bill posted had warned that she was stronger than last time. Swallowing hard, she accepted the bill to find her, things have been awfully quiet without Amaterasu around to talk to. Taking the airship to Porjio Cavern, the Explorer ran along the crystal paths until she headed into the Grand Crystal. Sensing the familiar presence made Ryumi's heart soar, as Amaterasu stood there inside the crystal cave, despite now having a rainbow color scheme. She probably assumed it had something to do with the crystal energy the Eidolon absorbed while she slept.

"Ama, you're awake!" Ryumi called out to the Eidolon. "Things have been awfully lonely around Libertas without you. I missed talking to you."

As happy as the ravenette was to see her Amaterasu didn't share in the sentiment. A nasty scowl made itself known on her face, followed by an animalistic snarl elicited from bared teeth. Something wasn't right here; why would Amaterasu glare at Ryumi for no reason, let alone snarl at her? 

"Ama?" Ryumi questioned curiously. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

The only answer she got was roar then a lunge, which she dodged carefully. 

"Ama, please stop! It's me, Ryumi!" The Explorer pleaded, "This isn't like you at all! Please snap out of it, Ama!"

It was all in vain as Ryumi's pleas fell on deaf ears no matter how hard she tried to get the Eidolon to recognize her as a friend instead of a foe. The swords were coming down on Ryumi as she tried to defend herself from the onslaught of blades. Try as they might, even her monsters were not enough to keep Amaterasu busy and ended up KO'ed as a result.

Backing into a wall was her biggest mistake as Ryumi now had nowhere to go. Her sword had been knocked away from her hand, her monsters were incapacitated but still living and the crystal walls were too smooth and slippery to climb so she couldn't escape. There was no one to save her now from impending doom. Six of the Eidolon's swords embedded themselves in the wall on both sides, trapping Ryumi. Not only that but the seventh was poised to fatally strike the girl at any second. 

Her shield wouldn't be enough to protect her this time, Ryumi felt small like she wanted to curl in on herself. She was really afraid to die this time, tears slipped down the girl's face as she sat there defenseless and defeated. So this was how it was going to end, by the hands of the one she saw as family? Ryumi cried, her heart felt as if it broke into a million pieces, while silently begging for her life. She closed her eyes just as the sword was about to deliver the killing blow, but nothing happened.

The 18-year-old cracked open an eye to see the blade stop inches away from her head then withdraw itself. The others followed suit, going back to their resting place behind Amaterasu. Did the mighty Eidolon manage to come back to her senses after sensing Ryumi's despair? 

"Ryumi...?" Amaterasu spoke. "I cannot believe that I nearly stained my hands with the blood of my sweet daughter. How close I was to killing you in cold blood..."

Fear gripped Ryumi tightly, she wanted to cry out and scream but her voice refused to work as if she had been gagged by some invisible force. Even after being provided with a way out her body wouldn't move, the crystalline floor seemed to glue the Explorer's feet in place. The next thing she felt was a large, warm pair of arms wrapping themselves around her in a loving and protective embrace.

"Forgive me, my dear," Amaterasu apologized, voice laced with sadness but sounded genuine and sincere. "I... don't know what came over me to attack so suddenly. I never meant to hurt you, Ryumi, I acted no different than a feral animal... I pray that you do not begrudge me for this."

Amaterasu remorsefully bowed her head, probably expected the ravenette to struggle and fight against her grip, maybe even yell at her, but was surprised when Ryumi hugged the ivory furred Eidolon back. A smile graced her face at the gesture. She lifted her head to look into the human's sapphire eyes, eyes that she couldn't get enough of.

Ryumi smiled back, "I-It's okay Ama, I already have. I'm guessing that the reason you look like this is from absorbing so much crystal energy, also that might be the reason you attacked me out of the blue."

"It appears so..." Amaterasu reached up to wipe the girl's tears away, "We Eidolons require crystal energy to recover our strength during hibernation, and absorbing too much will cause us to go mad and feral, Aberrant as you mortals call it. We become a lot stronger than normal and the coloration seems to be a side effect of our amplified power."

She felt the Explorer shift against her to get comfortable in her arms, snuggling in Amaterasu's robe as she enjoyed the warmth being given off from her body. Amaterasu smiled again and gently carded her long fingers through Ryumi's ebony strands. A pleasant sigh escaped the 18-year-old's lips from both the Eidolon's body heat and her hand lovingly stroking her hair. 

"I missed you, Ama. It was a bit lonely in Libertas without you."

"And I have missed you as well, my darling Ryumi. I've dreamed of seeing you again after our battle back on the Donnyglen. How I've missed spending time with you."

The Eidolon floated over to a wall to lean against it as she held Ryumi in her arms, all the while making sure her favorite human was comfy in her lap. Ryumi's white chocobo, tonberry and sabertooth soon regained consciousness to curl up beside them as well with the little tonberry wrapping itself in the cape of her Lightning outfit.

"Will you come back to Libertas with me?" The Explorer tilted her head to look back at Amaterasu, her cobalt blue eyes questioning curiously. "If not, then we can meet up at the Donnyglen to watch the sunsets together."

A low chuckle rumbled in her throat, "Of course dear, but it seems that we will have to come up with an explanation as to why you had stayed in the Grand Crystal a little longer than you should have. What shall we tell them?"

"I'll tell them that I had a run-in with a behemoth king and was saved by an Eidolon. I might need something to show proof of that, um... do you mind if I borrow one of your mitamas? I promise I won't get it dirty, break it or let alone even lose it."

"My mitamas are impossible to break, as seen by you and your monster companions striking them repeatedly. You needn't fear of losing them as they return to me if lost on their own, Ryumi. Very well then, I shall give it to you since you were kind enough to ask."

Amaterasu removed one of her hands away from Ryumi to call one of the mitamas floating in the air over to them. It somehow managed to shrink itself to fit in the palm of Ryumi's hand who then pocketed the jewel in the red pouch strapped to her leg.

"Thanks, Ama."

"You are most welcome, my child."

They lay there for sometime before Ryumi yawned, sleep catching up to her as she sat comfortably in her Eidolon's arms. Amaterasu smiled then produced a blanket from her robe before draping it over the young woman's tired body.

"You really are like a mother to me..." the ravenette mumbled softly before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Amaterasu place a gentle kiss to Ryumi's temple, "Rest well, dove, you've earned it."

Soon the Eidolon closed her eyes and joined the others into the land of dreams herself.


End file.
